Futuro
by angelariel13
Summary: -Nunca pense...,que el futuro de todo el mundo...,estaria en mis manos...-dijo el pelirojo... phinbella


Los jovenes flynn-fletcher y su ornitorrinco perry miraban alegres aquel arbol..,si estaban en su patio,en ese pequeña porcion de pasto en el mundo,pero era espacial..ya que hay sucedian las cosas mas maravillosa que pudo ver el mundo,pero ahora solo querian ver el arbol ,cada una de sus hojas,de sus los capullos que florecían,las mariposas,sip..una pequeña parte de la naturaleza….

Phineas:ah,…..amo este arbol y tu ferb?

El peli-verde volteo y asintio alegre y volvio a ver el cielo..,era un magnifico dia para hacer una de sus proyectos…,pero no,querian disfrutar de la armonia que se daba,rapidamente levanto la vista para ver el arbol y vio algo entre las ramas,una telaraña y en ella una arña realmente negra,con aterradoras patas y que bajabaa lentamente con su hilo delgado pero capaz de soportar su peso…bajo hasta su mirada,el peli-verde no se asusto pero se sorprendio..,viendola,algo paso por su cabeza…

-esos animales simbolizan la muerte-

Rapidamente se asusto y se levanto,sobresaltando a Phineas y perry quienes se habian daod una pequeña siesta.,Phineas solo vio a su hermano con preocupación..

Phineas:pasa algo ferb..?

El peli-verde trato de señalarle la raña pero…,esta habia desaparecido,como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire,al igual que la telaraña que habia visto hacia unos minutos,volteo a ver a Phineas que lo miraba con una extraña curiosidad,este solo sonrio para trankilizar al menor de los hermanos…,de pronto oyeron una voz alegre…

Isabella:PHINEAS,FERB..-alegre,saltando la cerca y acercandose a los jóvenes…

Phineas:ah..que pasa isabella-sonriednole feliz de verla..

Isabella:MIREN-aun alegre,tomando a Phineas y febr de las manos y paryr tambien y llevandonos a la casa,justo por la sala..

Los hermanastros no comprendian cual era la cosa que hacia que isabella estuviera tan feliz,la chica de hermosos cabellos oscuros y vestido rosado encendio la televisión,llamo a los demas residentes de la familia,pero solo aparecieron stacy y candace y la ultima,molesta que la interrumpieran en sus cosas..

Candace:que pasa aquí?-molesta..

Isabella:solo mira candace-alegre..

Juto en el canal de noticiero aparecio un señor de cabellos rubios , y de ojos dorados ,a Phineas le sorprendio ese aspecto,en especial esos ojos..,que mostraban ambicion y miedo de una manera extraña,debio solo ser su imaginación,tomo a perry en brazos y se sento en el sofa…,observando..

-adivivnen queridos televidentes..,hoy se dara la gran celebración a los premios nobel a a los artistas,actores,musicos,escritore en los angeles,hollywood s y ahora por primera vez a los inventores de este año…

Phineas se sorprendio al igual que ferb y se acecaron mas a la teliviosn,al igual que candace y stacy,empezaron a suponer lo que diria..,aquel hombre empezo a a los nominados de los diferentes talenetes hasta llegar a los inventores..,n ese entonces,decia los nombres de los nominados hasta,…

-por ultimo..tenemos a dos grandes nominados que seguro conoceran,asi es señores…A LOS HERMANOS FERB Y PHINEAS FLYNN FLETCHER…

Phineas sonrio al igual que ferb…,candace simplemente no podia creerlo,que sus pequeños hermanos fueran nominados,stacy solo se contento con ellos y los felicito

Candace:E-esto debe saberlo mama-marcando un numero telefonico rapidamente-mama..,mama lo viste..,como que llamadas lunaticas!..,no no,maldita contestadora-arrojando su celular al sillon…

Isabella:no es genial Phineas..te premiaran-abrazando al pelirojo por el cuello

Phineas solo llego a sonrojarse,sintiendo el corazon latirle con fuerza,ya habia sentido esto antes,cuando isabella estaba demasiado cerca de el,cuando lo abrazaba,le besaba la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento o otras cosas mas…,ferb solo le mostro el pulgar en alto y picadamente..

Candace:es increible que los feliciten por crear artefacto que pueden explotar..

Stacy:calma candy..-riendose-mira..velo de esta forma,si tus hermanos llegan a ser famosos en el mundo…eso te haria a ti..

Candace:tambien famosa…-ilusionado-ay chicos los quiero-abrazando a Phineas y ferb fuertemente,haciendo que casi se quedraan sin aire..

Isabella:candace..mejor dejalos

..-aun alegre y abrazandolos…

Stacy:creo que ya se estan poniendo azules..

estan púrpura

Con dificultad hicieron que candace soltaran a sus hermanos y vieron como justo esa entrega de premios iba a ser justamente hoy…

Stacy:pero…,como llegaremos…?

Phineas:eso es facil…aun tenemos el transportador que según creimos candace habia destruido…,noos llevara en un santiamén ahí no te preocupes…

Empezaron a arreglas,justo en la habitación de los hermanos Flynn-fletcher se ponian unos trajes de gala,siempre los habia considerado incomodos,pero esta era una ocacion especial...

Ferb:y cuando piensas decirselo?-mientras se peinaba el cabello

Phineas:decir a quien que?.- sonrojandose y arreglándose la corbata…

Ferb:no te hagas Phineas..,sabes bien de lo que hablo-picaramente y poniendose los zapatos…

El pelirojo se sonrojo,sabiendo muy bien de quien hablaba,de izzi,por su mente paso ella con un vestido,rapidamente toda su cara se ruborizo y ferb solo atino a reir,el pelirojo solo dio resoplido y termino de arreglarse,viendo si tenia un desperfecto peor no,se veia bien..,pero vio como ferb estaba con una rosa y sonriendole picarmente

Ferb:a isabella seguro le encantara-poniendosela en las manos…

Phineas:viendo la rosa por unos minutos y sonriendo-es tan hermosa como ella…-pronunciado embobado….

-PHINEAS,FERB..YA ESTAN LISTOS!.-grito candace desde la sala de espera,siempre con su tono molesto..

Phineas:si ya vamos candace-riendo un poco y llendo a bajar las escaleras…

Los hermanos bajaron contentos,solo vieron extrañamente las luces apagados…

Ferb:¿Por qué las luces…

-SORPRESA-

Vieron como sus amigos y conocidos estabn ahí,sonrientes…

Baljeet:estamos alegres por ustedes…-contento-

Buford:y espero que no haigan pensado ir sin nosotros y si fue asi….,juraba que golpearia a baljeet hast que le diera diarrea…

Isabella:nunca cambiaran…

Phineas otra vez atino a sonrojarse,viendo a isabella,tan hermosa,con un vestido violeta y los cabellos oscuros y bellisimos y en forma de rulos...,isabella se dio cuenta que el joven Flynn ya llevaba varios segundos mirandola embobado y solo atino a sonrojarse tambien…ferb,espectador de la escena solo atino a reir..

Ferb:vamos Phineas,en la fiesta tendras todo tiempo para babear por izzi…

Phineas lo miro algo menojado y se limpio la baba..,tomo a perry en brazos,que estaba con una moño y con un traje de moscota y a su medida,enseguida Jeremy le dio el aparato que candace le habia estritamente que lo escondiera y nunca se lo diese a Phineas..,pero esta vez era un momento sumamente especial..

Todo el boton y en un segundo..ya estaban en la gala….

…..

Primeramente le dio aquel aparato a jeremy para que lo cuidra y luego..

Vieron a un monton de gente..,entre ellos a varios famosos a los que candace pidio un autografo,stacy solo se emociono y fue a conocer la gente..,jaramy por su parte,tuvom que ser arastradio por candace a todo lugar a conocer,baljeet y buford fueron a probrar los delciiosos y esquisitos manjars que habia en una gran mesa…

Phineas:que genial es esto-tomando una soda…

Ferb solo asintio,empezaron a conocer a la gente del lugar y conocieron a algunos idolos suyos,el joven pelirojo estab tan distraido que nisiquiera noto por donde iba hasta que choco con un hombre..

Phineas:oh..lo siento mucho señor..

EL hombre volteo,Phineas se sonrprendio,era el mismo hombre que habia dado las noticas y el cual estuviera aquí esta noche…

-phineas Flynn.?...,es todo un gusto conocerte-tendiendole la mano..

Phineas lo miro por unos segundos y la tomo,no sabia por que ese hombre de le daba cierta inquietud y mas si lo miraba a esos ojos dorados..,pero este le sonrei feliz,como si fuera un angel,lo cual lo calmo…

Phineas:mucho gusto igualmente-contento-cy usted es..?

-jacobs hamwin…,es todo un conocerlo jovencito,siempre lo conocen por todo el mundo,por sus grandes inventos y aun siendo tan joven…,tienes toda una vida por delante…

Phineas:muchas gracias señor…ademas,si no fuera por usted,no estaria aquí con mi hermano-mirando a ferb…

Ferb:tambien es un gusto señor-

-igualmente jovencito..,espeor que esten felices de esta hermosa velada..

Phineas:muy felices y contentos,todos nuestros amigos estan aquí…,simplemtne estamos disfrutando de todo..

-que bien..-sonriendo

Ferb:si..,simplemente..,estamos muy contentos..,deseamos..,un dia que esto sucediera..de una forma que digamos..

-sip y si quieren saber…,yo solo deseo estar satisfecho de esta lo que sucedera esta noche,pero por ahora me despido jóvenes-sonriendo y siendo tragado por el mar de gente que habia…

Ferb:es..un genial tipo…

Phineas:si…jaja.

Ferb:de todos modos-mirando aun la rosa que tenia en la manjo-phineas..,es hora que le cuentes a isabella todo lo que sientes por ella..

Phineas:eh!..ahora!

Ferb:si ..que mejor noche que esta….la noche es perfecto,a sucedido que nos feliciten por destacar en nuestros proyectos para el mundo..,simplemente es la noche perfecta para que le cuentes a izzi todo lo que sientes por ella….,ademas esa rosa no vivira por siempre…

Phineas:esta bien…

Ferb:ademas te ayudare..,solo debo encontrar la sala de controles-caminando divertido..

Phineas:eh?

…

Tenia aquella flor en la mano y miraba a isabella,bailnaod alegremente con candace y stacy..,simplemente el peliroja le latia el corazon con fuerza y apretaba el tallo de la rosa….,¿Cuándo habia empezado a sentir eso por su mejor amiga?..,no sabia..,pero si habia llegado a quererla tanto..no…,esa no era la palabra correcto…LA AMABA…

Simplemente noto como ahora aquella musica movida cambia a una lenta,romantica y una dulce valada…,todas las personas empezaron a bailar en parejas,vio como alguien habia puesto un reflector en izzi,iluminandolo y haciendo que pareciera mas bella y luego en el..,izzi noto su presencia y sonrio y se acerco a el coquetamente,Phineas alzo la mirada y vio des arriba,como febr estaba en la sala de controlas del techo,el peli-verde,simplemente teniendo a perry en brazos levanto el dedo pulgar sonriendo…

Volvio la mirada a isabella y noto que ella ya habia llegado hasta el,sonriente..

Phineas:t-te te ves hermosa-mirandola sonrojado y sonriente..

Isabella:gracias…-sonrojandose un poco por el cumplido

Phineas:te gustaria bailar izzi

Isabella:no me gustaria…,me encantaria…-poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus hombros..

Empezaron a bailar dejandose llevar por la letra romantica de la musica,oh si..,ferb habia echo una buena opcion….

Isabella se echo en su pecho,sonrieente y aun abrazandolo por lo hombros,Phineas ssolo la miro y acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura,siguieron bailnaod al compaz de la musica,sintiendo que ahora estaban solos..y toda la pista para ellos,obvio,todos se habian puesto a ver a la pareja a baila y ferb aun con reflector sobre ellos,simplemente ese momento se hizo magico,Phineas la miro,ella era tan hermosa..,muy bella,magníficamente guapa,tierna ,dulce..,la chica mas dulce que habia conocido y la mas preocupada por su familia y amigos…

Phineas:izzi..-pronunciando su nombre con suavidad

Isabella:si?-levantando la mirada y mirandole con esos ojos cristalinos…

Phineas:habia algo..hace que queria de-decirte…

Isabella:y que es…

Phineas:no me salen las palabras…pero…puedo demostrarlo..

La tomo de la cabeza con suvidad y reunio sus labios con los de ella,al principio ella parecio sorprenderse pero luego correspondio dulcemente,oyeron a todos los presentes e incluso a perry decir –awwwwww…-y aplaudir..

Ferb:ya era hora que tuvieras novia-hablando por megafono y riendose..

Candace:ferb…,deja de interrumpir lo momentos romaticos quiers?-sonriendole algo burlona..

De pronto oyeron el sonido de un microfono..,ahí estaba aquel señor Jacobs,sonriendole especialmente a phineas

-pues como veo…,alguien tiene un hermosa novia..,felicidades jovencito Flynn-dijo sonriéndole-y como ahora esta noche es mas especial para ti…,vengda tu hermano y tu hermana…,para que reciban el premio al mejor inventor del año…-con un premio en las manos-

Candace tomo a perry y ferb de la mano,como si fueraun niño,bueno lo era pero si habia crecido bastante..,le sonrio a Phineas y subieron al escenario pero..,candace paro,detrás de las cortinas..

Phineas:pasa algo candace?

La peliroja dejo escapar una lagrima de felicidad,se arrodilla hasta la altura de cu pequeño hermano,viendolo…,la viva imagen de su padre…

Candace:Phineas..febr,si algo quiero decirles es lo siento mucho si fui muy grosero o siempre quererle arruinarles sus planes,aun si no lo notaran pero es que..,no era por que de verdad querias verlos castigados o eso..,simplemente..queria verlos…a salvo,…

Ferb:a salvo..a que te refieres?

Candace:simplemente ferb..,antes de que te unieras a nuestra familia..,mi papa..habia muerto en un accidente..,en un proyecto suyo murio,yo simplemente ese dia llore..,y ahora ver que ustedes habian tenido,un afan por construir,tenia miedo…,de que les pasraa lo mismo a que nuestro padre Phineas…,no queria perderlos..,que algo saliera mal en sus proyectos y no los volviera ver…,queria protegerlos….,Phineas..,eres el vivo retrato de papa….

Phineas se lanzo a abrazra a su hermana,igualmente ferb lo hizo,feliz y teniendo a perry en las manos…

Nunca recordo como perdio a su padre,era muy bebe ´para recordarlo y ahora perder a su madre y padrasto tambien en ese fatal accidente de avion..,cuando recien tenia 12 años…,ese dia cambio su vida,lloro tanto como febr y abrazando a perry,candace los abrazo y consolo,trabajo para mantenerlos y ellos la ayudaron,tambien logro ingresar a la universidad y tambien mantenerlos,cuidarlos..,darles la proteccion de un mundo que era tambien peligroso..

Candace:los quiero mucho hermanitos-dijo,beso cada frente de uno de ellos-suerte…

Phineas y febr se limpiaron algunas lagrimas y fueron felices al escenario y la gente apludio,en especial isabella,que lo miraba con una mirada cariñosa..

El señor Jacobs le tendio el trofeo….,sonriendo y retirandose sonriente…

…

Candace miro alegre todo…orgullosa de sus hermanos pero algo le interrumpio toda esa felicidad,escucho todos unos ruidos..,como algo moviendose o arrastrandose,volteo..

Temblo de miedo,cuando vio a Jeremy,arrastrandose como sea,con una herida en la cabeza y sangrandole..

Candace:JEREMY…-angustiada

Perry que estaba en sus brazos se impresión,corrio con sus patas hacie el,viendolo asustado..quien pudo haber…!..,si habia vigilado todo el lugar,todas las salidas,entradas..,como…?

En cambio candace ,corrio hacia los abrazos de su amado..,no pudiendo entender,como le paso eso..

Candace:JEREMY,QUE TE PASO!...

Jeremy-yo-yo estare bien.-escupiendo algo de sangre-el qui-quiere matar Phineas..

Candace:eh!

Jeremy:ese trofe..-señalandoselo-es una bomba…..

Candace volteo frenéticamente al iugal que perry,que se irguio en sus patas delanteras,viendo como ferb y Phineas se acercaban al trofeo..,cada paso..,iba hacia su propia muerte…

Candace:PHINEAS..BEEERRRRBB-gritando histerica y hacia ellos…

Ellos voltearon…,viendo el por que candac gritaba de esa manera…

Pero en un segundo,todo cambio,en un segundo,empezo a llover sangre,en un segunda,la gente empezaba a morir y en segundo..,ellos vieron como todo explotaba…,viendo como la gente moria…

Ya….,habia sido demasiado tarde para ellos….

O no?..


End file.
